Pequenas Coisas
by Jackiebbs
Summary: One Direction - Larry "Amava perdidamente o seu amigo, mas ele nunca saberia...É engraçado como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas...Você escolhe entre arriscar e não se machucar. Mas continua se machucando de qualquer maneira. Ele amava perdidamente o seu amigo..."


**Categorias:** One Direction.

**Personagens:** Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson.

**Gêneros:** Amizade, Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Bom, eu tive essa ideia faz tempo e depois de muita modificação, saiu essa estória. Espero que gostem! XX

* * *

Harry girou a fechadura e entrou em casa suspirando fundo. Levou a mão a sua testa, sentindo sua cabeça dar leves giros por causa de todo o álcool que havia consumido, e o perfume doce daquela garota, na qual ele já nem ao menos lembrava o nome, estava impregnado em suas roupas.

Seguiu reto pela sala de estar depois de trancar a porta, e percebeu que o relógio vermelho na parede da cozinha – tal que Louis havia insistido em colocar ali, mas Harry ainda achava ridículo – marcava seis e vinte e dois da manhã.

Styles caminhava em passos lentos em direção ao corredor que levaria aos quartos, perguntando-se mentalmente como seu corpo aguentava ficar festejando até aquela hora, apenas para espairecer os pensamentos e sentimentos que seu cérebro e coração insistiam em continuar produzindo.

Parou ao passar pela porta entreaberta de um dos quartos; não o seu quarto, mas de seu colega de trabalho. Louis dormia confortavelmente em sua cama box king size, coberto por um grande e grosso cobertor vermelho. Harry virou-se e deu dois passos em direção à porta, colocando sua mão sobre a tabua marrom escura de madeira e empurrando-a de leve, podendo ter a visão inteira do quarto.

Paredes brancas com apenas uma parede verde pistache dando vida ao quarto, e longas cortinas também brancas tapando as janelas, mas elas deixavam a luz solar invadir o quarto, mesmo que pouca. Fotos na parede; diversas fotos, com seus amigos e seus amores. Harry odiava o fato de estar incluso em "seus amigos". Adentrou no tão conhecido quarto e seguiu direto para a cama, sem ao menos notar o que fazia; apenas caminhava para perto do amigo.

Observou-o de perto, e um pequeno sorriso, que não aparecia desde que o álcool de esvaíra e ele tomara consciência novamente, apareceu em seu rosto. Na opinião de Harry, Louis era angelical enquanto dormia.

Na verdade, em sua opinião, Louis era sempre angelical.

Seu sorriso era majestoso, iluminava qualquer penumbra, animava qualquer pessoa. O jeito que os traços de sua boca se formavam em um sorriso era magnifico. E o jeito que seus olhos se fechavam parcialmente, formando pequenas rugas nas extremidades era adorável. Louis sorria com os olhos. E Harry tinha impressão que observava todos esses movimentos em câmera lenta.

Styles observou o espaço vazio na cama, calculando se poderia sentar-se ao lado do amigo sem acorda-lo, e percebendo que não estragaria o sono de Louis, sentou-se na extremidade da cama, ocupando pouco espaço, mas se sentindo confortável.

Era obvio para ele que se sentiria confortável, ele estava ao lado de Louis. Se estivesse ao lado de Louis, poderia dormir em uma rocha que ainda se sentiria bem, pois a presença do amigo lhe fazia bem.

Observou o criado mudo de Louis, encontrando diversas coisas aleatórias ali, já que seu amigo era desorganizado na maioria das vezes. Seu celular, chaves, papéis, uma xicara - já que Louis sempre tomava chá antes de dormir - e um porta-retratos. E foi com este ultimo objeto que Harry decidiu virar o rosto e observar o amigo dormir. No porta-retratos estava uma foto de Louis com Eleanor, sua namorada.

Harry se odiava internamente por ter sido quem os apresentou.

Entenda, ele não odiava Eleanor, ela era uma ótima garota, tão adorável quanto o próprio Louis, mas Harry achava que Louis ficaria melhor e mais feliz ao seu lado do que com a moça do retrato.

Louis dormia de bruços, levemente torto na cama, deitado na diagonal e coberto até o pescoço. Harry permitiu-se levar uma de suas gélidas mãos até os cabelos de Louis, acariciando-os. Macios e cheirosos ao ponto de o perfume do shampoo ser exalado quando movimentado pelos dedos do Harry. Era parte do cheiro que ele amava em Louis.

Louis era uma mistura de fragrâncias, todas bem misturadas e funcionando como uma só, que juntas ao perfume natural de sua pele se tornavam o cheio favorito de Harry.

Styles deu um pequeno pulo na cama, sentindo que seu coração fugiria pela sua boca ao levar um susto quando o celular de Louis soou alto pelo silencioso quarto. O celular tocava um som irritante, e o horário seis e quarenta e cinco brilhava na tela do IPhone.

- Hazz? – Louis perguntou baixinho, um pouco rouco, quando entreabriu os olhos e percebeu o amigo ao seu lado. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, com a voz quase falha. – Eu só parei para ver como você estava.

- Está arrumado, vai sair agora cedo também? – Lhe fez mais uma pergunta. Louis levantou o corpo, sentando-se na cama e observando Harry melhor.

- Eu acabei de chegar, na verdade. – Contou, e Louis ergueu apenas um canto de sua boca, conformado. Isso já era de praxe de Harry.

- Festejando muito, hum? – Sorriu fraco. – Muitas garotas? – Espreguiçou-se, e Harry sabia que ele já estava para levantar da cama.

- Algumas...

- Muitos garotos então? – Brincou. – Eu espero que não, hein Hazz, eu espero ser o único. – Deu uma risada adorável, esticando as pernas para fora da cama e levantando.

- Você sabe que é o único. – Harry brincou também.

Brincou na perspectiva de Louis, ele pensava, pois para Harry era verdade.

Louis era o único. O único entre mulheres e homens. O único que fazia seu coração se aquecer, suas pernas tremerem. Louis tinha alguma coisa que Harry não sabia explicar, mas que ele havia se apaixonado perdidamente. E não adiantava com quantas pessoas Harry ficasse, era Louis que lhe roubava todo e qualquer sentimento.

- Por que acordou tão cedo? – Harry puxou assunto, vendo Louis se dirigir até o armário que havia no quarto.

- Eleanor está chegando de uma viagem hoje, vou busca-la no aeroporto. Ela não conseguiu pegar um horário mais tarde. – Contou, e qualquer esboço de sorriso nos lábios de Harry havia sumido. – Você está bem? Está tão calado...

- Eu só estou com sono. – Não mentiu, mas também não disse toda a verdade.

- Pode deitar na minha cama se quiser. – Olhou para Harry e sorriu, e o mais novo apenas concordou.

E aquilo era algo que Harry não podia negar. Sem pensar duas vezes, retirou os sapatos e o casaco, deitado na cama do amigo. Cobriu-se até o pescoço, enquanto ajeitava a cabeça sobre um dos travesseiros e depois abraçava o outro.

Ficou o resto do tempo observando Louis. Observava qualquer movimento do menino em silêncio, e sentiu sua respiração se manter dentro de seus pulmões quando Louis tirou as peças de pijama que vestia, vestindo suas roupas logo em seguida.

Calça jeans e um casaco de inverno. Não podia estar mais simples. Não podia ser mais bonito.

Harry amava tudo em Louis, desde seus olhos azuis às pequenas covinhas no final de suas costas.

- Estou bonito? – Louis perguntou, virando-se para Harry e sorrindo.

- Como sempre... – Respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Vou me arrumar, pode dormir se quiser, okay? – Louis se aproximou de Harry, passando os dedos por entre os cachos de seus cabelos.

- Eu com certeza irei dormir. – Fechou os olhos, apenas sentido o amigo acariciar seus cabelos.

Quando Harry fechou seus olhos, Louis suspirou, tirando o sorriso que sempre estampava seu rosto.

Louis mal podia colocar em palavras o quanto ele odiava saber que Harry andava em camas estranhas de meninas que ele nem ao menos podia nomear pelo menos metade da semana.

Não entendia como ele podia fazer isso com ele mesmo; como podia fazer isso com ele.

Com mais um longo e fúnebre suspiro, Louis tirou as mãos de Harry, e ficou apenas observando-o. Pensou que Harry devia ter tirado a sua roupa, que exalava a cervejas e derivados, para dormir mais confortavelmente. Soltou uma pequena risada anasalada ao perceber o quão apertada as calças que o amigo insistia em usar eram, e como ele rebolava dentro delas para conseguir fechar o botão.

Louis seguiu para o banheiro, tinha que terminar de se arrumar rápido para buscar sua namorada no aeroporto.

"_Minha namorada",_ pensou, _"se as pessoas imaginassem o quanto é difícil para mim manter isso"._

E é realmente difícil mentir o tempo todo sobre você mesmo, ainda mais quando você quer gritar para o mundo quem você é de verdade.

Mas Louis não podia fazer isso, ele tinha a banda, os amigos, _a namorada_. Ninguém aceitaria, nunca. E seria um desperdício de coragem e tempo, já que não seria correspondido.

Harry Styles gostava muito mais de suas noitadas com desconhecida, fazendo-as serem apenas meias lembranças de suas noites para corresponder a um amor tão puro como era o de Louis.

E isso o matava por dentro.

Era melhor continuar com sua garota que sofrer sozinho. Apenas Louis sabia como ele realmente queria corresponder a Eleanor, e ama-la de verdade, como ele diz que ama.

Assim que estava pronto, deixou o banheiro, e parou para dar uma ultima olhada em Harry. Estranhou Harry não estar dando seus pequenos roncos como sempre, mas presumiu para o cansaço era demais até para isso. Em silencio, caminhou até o criado-mudo, pegando seu celular e suas chaves, e logo deixando o quarto.

Fechou a porta, já do lado de fora, e se escorou na mesma, bufando de raiva. Raiva de si; raiva de Harry; raiva do mundo.

Como Harry podia ser tão perfeito ao ponto de fazer Louis se apaixonar por ele tão perdidamente apenas com um sorriso? E Louis não podia se esquecer do jeito todo especial que aqueles pequenos buracos delicados nasciam em suas bochechas, fazendo seu rosto ser ainda mais lindo, se é que isso era possível.

Harry era um conjunto perfeito de qualidades e defeitos que o faziam ser aquela pessoa que Louis tanto admirava. Harry tinha uma personalidade perfeita, sem igual. Louis nunca conhecera ninguém como Harry. E podia dizer que Harry foi a melhor e a pior coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida, mas tinha certeza que enlouqueceria se o perdesse.

Não tinha Harry para si como queria, mas não conseguia se imaginar completamente sem ele.

_Amava perdidamente o seu amigo, mas ele nunca saberia..._

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Harry abrira os olhos assim que recebeu que Louis havia deixado o cômodo, e ficou apenas observando o porta-retratos parado bem a sua frente, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, sentindo o tão adorado cheiro de Louis.

Inveja a Eleanor mais que tudo na vida.

_Amava perdidamente o seu amigo, mas ele nunca saberia..._

Harry resolveu fechar os olhos e Louis entrou em seu carro a caminho do aeroporto.

Ambos perdidamente apaixonados. Ambos escondendo seus sentimentos até o ultimo suspiro.

_É engraçado como a vida nos prega peças. Você é reprendido por diversas pessoas e simplesmente tem medo de contar quem você realmente é; de mostrar seus sentimentos mais verdadeiros e profundos._

_Você escolhe entre arriscar e não se machucar._

_Mas continua se machucando de qualquer maneira._

Louis sorriu fraco assim que abraçou Eleanor no aeroporto, dizendo que estava com saudades seguido de um "eu também te amo", mas ela não era a pessoa na tal ele gostaria de dizer isso com todo o seu coração.

Harry virou-se costas para o criado-mudo, levando consigo o travesseiro, no qual ele continuava abraçado. Doía saber que não podia ter Louis em seus braços, e que o máximo que conseguiria seria seu travesseiro.

_O amor às vezes está ao seu lado, e te corresponde de uma maneira tão secreta e magnifica que você não imagina. Um olhar e um sorriso muitas vezes valem mais que palavras. Talvez você mantenha um segredo somente para si, e isso lhe impede de ser feliz pelo resto da sua vida._

_É engraçado como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas..._

Harry fechara os olhos e adormecera, enquanto Louis pegava a mala de Eleanor com uma mão e entrelaçava seus dedos nos dela com a outra.

Harry e Louis simplesmente não imaginavam a forma que um amava o outro. Nem ao menos sonhavam com essa possibilidade.

A verdade lhe cortava as gargantas, corria de seus olhos nos dias mais infelizes, mas nunca fugia de suas bocas.

Eles amavam cada detalhe um do outro, cada pequena coisa de seu jeito e personalidade, e nem imaginavam.

Sofriam em silêncio por nada.

_Eles amavam perdidamente um ao outro, mas eles nunca saberão..._

* * *

Então, gostaram? :3

Eu espero que sim!

Que tal deixar um reviewzinho?

Isso me deixaria muito feliz ;)

BJO BJO BJO


End file.
